Perfect situations must go wrong
by Soofija
Summary: His tongue went down in the cleavage between her breasts and Hermione’s breathing picked up speed. “Do you want me to stop touching you, Granger? DMHG OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing what so ever from this story, not the caracters, not the original story, not even the title, which comes from the Chess-song "I know him so well". This story is mine though, inspired from various directions that I can't even remember, but I'm really greatful lol

**Author's note:** And I'm back again! It's been a while, I know, but for understandable reasons that I don't feel the need to put up here. This story is a spur of the moment-thing that I wrote this afternoon instead of cleaning my room (since I'm not as lucky as to have someone to have sex with, I have to write about it instead). I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out, so I hope you'reall going to like it. And if anyone has read anything that I've written before, this little thing has nothing what so ever to do with "For the best".

This isfor my lovely friend and BETA, **Damaris**. Merci pour m'avoir aidée, mon coeur!

* * *

**Perfect situations must go wrong**

Hermione saw a shadow fall over the page in her book and new instantly who it was. She suppressed the shudder of pleasure threatening to course through her at the mere thought of him, and instead turned the page.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Malfoy?" she said, letting irritation set the tone of her voice.

"I can see that."

She felt his lips against the side of her neck; trailing feather light kisses up towards her chin. Her hands loosened the grip they'd had around the book and she tilted her head back, not even noticing that she did it, giving him more room. The book fell to the floor, startling the pair of them just as he was about to kiss her soft lips.

"Wait a minute." She took the opportunity to jump off the couch and turned to face him. "We can't keep doing this. And I'm serious this time, Malfoy." She backed away as he started walking towards her, his trademark smirk on his lips. "I don't want you to…"

"To what, Granger?" He was standing right in front of her now, and Hermione had nowhere to go. She had her back pressed against the wall, and he raised his hands, putting one on each side of her. "Don't you want me to keep doing this?" He bent his head down and kissed her neck again. One of his hands left its place on the wall and went down to take a hold of her left hand. "Or this?" He went even lower and followed the collar of her blouse with his tongue. Hermione heard a soft sound when something landed on the floor, but she didn't really care what it was. "Do you want me to stop doing this?" He started unbuttoning her blouse with one hand, the other snaking its way under her hair, around her neck. His tongue went down in the cleavage between her breasts and Hermione's breathing picked up speed. "Do you want me to stop touching you, Granger?" His hands went down and gripped her hips as he pressed her even closer to the wall with his own body. His hands pulled her blouse free from her skirt and began caressing the soft skin of her sides. She could feel his erection against her thigh, and she couldn't help it when her hands gripped his lower arms, guiding his hands even higher under her clothes. "Do you want me to stop coming into you room every night?" With one hand he reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. Before she'd even noticed it, Hermione had reached down and begun the struggle to open his trousers. It was surprisingly easy, and they fell to the floor along with his underwear. "Do you want me to stop making love to you, Granger?" He gripped her thighs and lifted her off the floor as he entered her, making Hermione moan softly. She put her legs around his waist, as she always did, totally under his control now. "Do you?" He whispered in her ear as he pulled out and then pushed inside of her again. "Do you really?"

Hermione didn't answer. She'd closed her eyes tightly and was gripping his shoulder with her hands, only aware of the mind blowing, breathtaking sensation of Malfoy inside of her, pushing her once again over the edge.

Just before she climaxed, he pulled out of her. "Do you really want me to stop?" he teased her.

Hermione violently shook her head. Nothing except for this mattered now. She would have sold her mother just to have him inside of her again.

"Tell me," he whispered in her ear, his voice light as a breeze.

"No, Malfoy, I don't want you to stop," she whispered back. And finally he pushed inside her again, one last time, making them both come more violently than ever before. His legs gave in and they both dropped to the floor, without the power to get up.

When her racing heart had slowed down along with her breath, Hermione opened her eyes. She was sitting in Malfoy's lap, his arms around her, his face against her neck. On the floor next to them was her ring, that he had pulled off her finger only minutes before. The familiar inscription was gleaming in the candle light, seeming to taunt her.

"_I love you forever/Ron"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes:** So here we are, over and done. I hope you liked it, I did P It was a one shot, so don't expect anything more than this, it would just destroy it I think. Pease leave me a review when you leave.

Love, Sofia


End file.
